Ô my Joyfull Sorrows!
by Fractals
Summary: Lorsqu'Ichigo rencontre Rukia Kuchiki, il vient d'entrer dans le monde des combats de boxe clandestins. La souffrance et l'horreur d'un monde où seule la loi du plus fort existe les engloutit soudain, eux et tous ceux qu'ils connaissent... AU.


**A/N** Première tentative d'AU. Je ne comptais pas me lancer dans une nouvelle fic mais l'idée n'a pas voulu me lâcher depuis que j'ai commencé  
cet extraordinaire manga qu'est Bleach. Voici le résultat.  
Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me, I'm just borrowing some of Tite Kubo's amazing characters for an undefined amount of time, sorry ^^

**

* * *

**

**Echanger**** une ****souffrance****contre**** une autre est ****parfois**** un aussi ****grand****soulagement**** que ****sentir**** l'****arrêt**** de la ****souffrance****.**

**Elizabeth Goudge.**

Il y a dans le **cœur** d'une **femme** qui **commence** à **aimer** un **immense** **besoin** de **souffrir**.

Charles Nodier.

* * *

Il ne ressent pas la douleur du premier coup. Pas non plus celle du second. Le troisième parvient à franchir la barrière de son esprit et il sent la douce âpreté du sang se propager dans sa bouche. Sonné, il continue de brandir ses bras en position défensive, plus par réflexe que par instinct.

Un quatrième coup rencontre sa joue et le propulse en arrière. Il chute contre les cordes du ring et détend l'espace d'une fraction de seconde salutaire ses muscles avant de se relever. Face à lui, son adversaire sautille sur place en l'attendant. Il déglutit en avalant son sang et se relance à l'attaque, mû par un besoin viscéral de souffrir puisqu'il sait parfaitement que son adversaire est loin d'être à sa portée.

* * *

"Hey, Kurosaki." L'apostrophe-t-on alors qu'il claque la porte de son casier.

Il lève les yeux et son regard rencontre celui d'un des coachs de la salle, dont l'imposante silhouette se découpe à contre-jour dans l'embrasure de la porte des vestiaires.

"Oui, monsieur?"

"Je m'appelle Kenpachi. M'appeler "monsieur" me donne l'impression d'avoir déjà un pied dans la tombe." Voyant que le jeune homme aux cheveux roux ne répond pas, il enchaîne: "Je t'ai vu combattre. Technique à chier mais j'aime ta mentalité: foncer dans le tas sans trop réfléchir, ça peut mener loin." La longue cicatrice qui strie le visage de Kenpachi se plisse lorsque celui-ci arbore une parodie de sourire. "J'aurai une proposition à te faire. Une proposition du style… comment dire? Qu'on ne peut pas refuser."

Le sourire s'étire de façon grotesque. Ichigo acquiesce pour faire comprendre qu'il est tout ouï.

* * *

Les hurlements qui vrombissent autour de lui semblent être vomis des bouches de ceux qui les émettent plutôt qu'hurlés. Il est ébloui par un spot qui l'illumine soudain.

_Bordel… qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris! _Se sermonne-t-il soudain, alors que la réalisation de sa position le heurte de plein fouet.

Une fille à moitié nue à la poitrine prodigieusement développée monte sur le ring et "Tu n'e n'est pas encore connu dans le milieu," l'a prévenu Kenpachi. "Ils risquent d'être assez menaçants avec toi au début, surtout quand ils verront ta gueule de gamin. Ne te laisse pas faire. Défonce tout et tu verras leurs réactions quand ton adversaire sera étendu à moitié mort au milieu du ring."

"Bien… maintenant, c'est à moi de faire mes preuves." Se murmure-t-il à lui-même une fois son protège-dents mis en place.

Il a balayé ses questionnements. Il est là, point final. Tout ce qui compte pour l'instant, c'est le combat. En un clignement de paupière, il balaye avec force le passé et le futur. Son besoin viscéral de souffrance revient à la charge.

_Se sentir vivant. Rien qu'un instant… même si c'est pour mourir de douleur juste après,_ songe-t-il.

* * *

Kenpachi place dix billets sur le comptoir de paris illégaux.

"Sur la victoire du roux."

"T'as envie de te faire plumer?" Lui rétorque le barman en encaissant malgré tout les billets.

La cicatrice de Kenpachi se distord en un sourire alors qu'il boit d'une rasade un verre de tequila.

"Fais-moi confiance et mise tout ce que t'as sur lui. Tu le regretteras pas."

"Un de tes nouveaux poulains?"

"Un pur-sang sauvage tu veux dire. J'ai eu peur qu'il refuse net quand je lui ai parlé de combats clandestins. Mais il faut croire que c'était mon jour de chance. Il n'a pas réfléchi avant de dire oui."

"Je te conseille malgré tout de le dresser un peu ton pur-sang sauvage s'il a autant de potentiel que tu le dis. Face aux mecs surentraînés du Gotei 13, il se fera détruire en deux coups, peu importe sa capacité à encaisser les coups. Et je suppose que c'est ce que tu souhaites, nan? Rétamer les boxeurs de Byukuya."

Kenpachi grimace un sourire.

"Un peu que c'est ce que je veux, Urahara." Kenpachi se verse un énième verre d'un alcool quelconque qu'il trouve sur le comptoir devant lui. "Et tu vas m'y aider, bien sûr, à dresser notre pur-sang."

Urahara rabaisse son bob devant ses yeux et dissimule son sourire.

La cloche annonçant le début du combat sonne soudain. De là où ils sont ils ne peuvent rien voir. Le hangar désaffecté qui est le théâtre des combats clandestins les plus populaires de la ville ne contient rien d'autre qu'un ring moisi en son centre. Le foule est tellement dense que le stand des paris ne peut rien voir d'autre que l'ardoise que brandit à chaque nouveau round la fille à poil.

"Quand on parle d'un Kuchiki, un autre apparaît…" Susurre soudain Urahara.

Kenpachi tourne immédiatement son regard en direction du doigt que tend l'homme au bob. La mince et fluette silhouette de Rukia Kuchiki se faufile entre la foule sauvage et déchaînée dont les cris ne veulent pas cesser et se dirige vers le stand de paris.

"Mademoiselle Kuchiki. Un tel honneur. Vous n'êtes pas seule quand même? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour une demoiselle aussi ravissante seule."

Rukia rend à Kenpachi un sourire hypocrite et place sur le comptoir devant Urahara une liasse de billets.

"Sur n'importe qui."

"Vous ne savez même pas qui joue, Mademoiselle Kuchiki." Répond d'une voix posée Urahara en faisant glisser la liasse en sens inverse vers Rukia. "On ne gaspille pas son argent comme ça."

"Je pense que je suis assez grande pour décider de ce genre de choses. J'ai dit: sur n'importe qui."

Urahara ne cille pas mais n'accepte pas l'argent. Rukia, les joues rouges et des cernes profonds facilement discernables derrière un fond de teint malhabilement posé, peste.

"Bien, alors dites-moi qui se bat si vous vous voulez tant que ça que je fasse un pari conscient." Rend-elle finalement à moitié les armes.

"Un inconnu d'un club de la ville d'à côté venu pour se faire son intéressant auquel Kenpachi ci-présent oppose un de ses tout nouveaux poulains."

"Que votre fierté ne vous empêche pas de miser sur mon nouveau-né, Mademoiselle Rukia. Je suis persuadé que la faculté d'aimer se prendre des coups est l'une des plus importantes dans un combat."

Rukia glisse une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et, tout en pesant le pour et le contre, remonte la bretelle de son débardeur noir sur son épaule.

Si son frère apprend qu'elle parie sur un membre du club de Kenpachi, elle est prête pour l'échafaud. Or, mettre son frère en rogne (et même plus si possible) est la raison pour laquelle elle est là.

"Tout sur le masochiste." Décide-t-elle finalement.

Kenpachi sourit. Urahara penche légèrement sa tête de côté et prend l'argent. Il lui tend un reçu.

"A combien sont les cotes au fait?" S'informe-t-elle au moment de s'éloigner de l'étrange duo.

"5 contre 1. En défaveur de mon poulain. Pas de sa faute, il est nouveau sur le marché." Répond Kenpachi avec un sourire.

Rukia se bat quelques secondes contre la sensation d'avoir été arnaquée avant de se diriger vers une zone dégagée du hangar où d'autres filles sont rassemblées. Il s'agit majoritairement de prostituées qui accueillent Rukia avec plaisir. Elle s'assied au milieu d'elles et attend la fin du combat.

* * *

Ichigo sent la morsure froide de la douleur s'emparer de son bras. Soudain revigoré, il comprend que la fin est plus que proche. Dans un dernier sursaut (plus d'instinct que de lucidité), il met tout ce qu'il a dans un ultime crochet.

"Crève, bâtard. C'est ma ville, ici." Tente-t-il de ponctuer sa frappe, mais seul un glougloutement morbide dû au sang accumulé dans sa bouche sort.

Le mec ne se relève pas.

7, 8, 9…

C'est fini. Vite. Etonnamment vite.

L'arbitre s'approche de lui, se saisit de son poignet se l'aide à brandir son bras en signe de victoire. Une sorte de silence outré s'ensuit. Ichigo tourne sur lui-même. Kenpachi avait finalement tord, les nouveaux ne sont pas si facilement acceptés…

Un sifflet retentit soudain. Suivit d'un autre. Puis toute la foule repart dans son délire animal et l'acclame. Le bruit qui au départ lui semblait hostile et détestable résonne étrangement comme la douce récompense de ses efforts. Grisé, il lève son second bras seul. Il ferme les yeux alors que le sport l'illumine à nouveau. Il se laisse noyer dans la lumière qui traverse ses paupières closes.

* * *

L'étrange silence qui suit la fin du match pousse toutes les filles à également se taire. Rukia comprend qu'elle vient de gagner un paquet. Mais cette pensée est rapidement reléguée à l'arrière de son crâne.

La grande majorité de la foule – perdante – se disperse rapidement. De nombreuses filles trouvent leur client de la soirée et partent à leur tour. Le hangar semble soudain vide et si Rukia n'y avait pas presque grandi, elle se sentirait terriblement vulnérable et encore plus vide qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Hagarde, elle retourne au stand des paris où Urahara l'attend. Kenpachi n'est plus là. L'homme au bob lui tend avec un sourire narquois et déconcertant cinq liasses de billets de la taille de celle qu'elle lui a donnée plus tôt. Elle les glisse dans son sac sans dire un mot.

"Passe le bonjour à ton frère." La nargue Urahara alors qu'elle repart, toujours sans un mot.

Elle grimace, mais il ne peut pas la voir.

L'air mordant de la nuit se saisit d'elle et la glace sur place. Le trou dans sa poitrine s'élargit et elle se sent sur le point de se laisser tomber à terre. Elle rejette ses larmes et serre contre elle son sac. L'argent qu'il contient lui répugne. Elle voulait le perdre, de préférence dans quelque chose qui aurait faire enrager Byukuya, et la voilà avec la somme multipliée par cinq.

Même faire foirer quelque chose, elle arrive à le rater…

Des bruits de pas la sortent de sa séance de morigénassions amères. Elle se retourne et reconnaît à son ombre gargantuesque Zaraki Kenpachi. A côté de lui, un adolescent aux cheveux roux chancelle mais sans chercher à se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit. Elle comprend qu'il est celui qui vient de lui faire gagner le pactole qu'elle a dans son sac.

"Mademoiselle Kuchiki, je vous raccompagne?"

Elle ne répond pas.

Son regard a croisé celui d'Ichigo.

* * *

J'espère en toute sincérité que vous avez aimé. Pardon pour toutes les fautes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire... ^^ Si jamais vous aimez cette histoire (non, non, ceci n'est nullement une invitation déguisée pour que vous me laissiez une review...), je pense d'abord prendre quelques chapitres d'avance avant de me remettre à publier. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas si la suite ne vient pas immédiatement =)


End file.
